


Отсчет от двенадцати

by Niilit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Serial Killers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niilit/pseuds/Niilit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последнее, что он помнил до — привязчивую мелодию фургончика с мороженным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Двенадцать

**Author's Note:**

> Cтранные маньяки, слишком много цифр

Последнее, что он помнил до — привязчивую мелодию фургончика с мороженным.   
Он хотел шоколадное, или ванильное, или хоть какое-нибудь. В последнее время мама не часто разрешала его есть, потому что - «ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы следить за своим питанием». Так что, услышав в парке эту дурацкую песенку, он сбежал из-под строгого надзора, когда мать отвлеклась на разговор с соседкой. Он помнит яркие воздушные шарики на глянцевом боку фургона, а дальше — только темнота. И тишина.  
Он — Джаред Тристан Падалеки, но это уже не имеет значения. Очнувшись в сыром каменном мешке под звук капель, он получил новое имя — Двенадцатый. Как сказал ему его сосед по камере — Девятый, так он представился — следует забыть все, что было до. Теперь это его дом и его семья. На какое-то время.  
Каждое утро их выводили из камер и строили в шеренгу в помещении, отличающимся от камер разве что размером. Шесть камер, двенадцать мальчиков, от шести до тринадцати. Мама — так ее называли мальчишки — ходила вдоль шеренги, рассматривая всех по очереди, и если замечала хотя бы намек на не заправленную рубашку — отправляла прямиком в Седьмую. Седьмая — это то место, куда ни один человек в здравом уме не хотел бы попасть, так что Двенадцатый довольно быстро научился вовремя умываться и аккуратно одеваться. Его родная мама им бы гордилась.   
Через какое-то время Двенадцатый смог предположить, что они живут в чем-то вроде перестроенного подвала пригородного дома, потому что изредка сверху доносились смех и звон посуды — Мама принимала гостей. В такие моменты они сидели еще тише, чем обычно — не то, чтобы в обычное время они устраивали вечеринки — потому что любой шорох, который могли ненароком услышать — прямой путь в Седьмую. Двенадцатый уяснил это не сразу, и Мама вырезала напоминание в форме идеального квадрата на внутренней стороне его бедра. Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром она срезала кожу скальпелем, пока он был прикован к гинекологическому креслу — да, в Седьмой было и такое — и слава всем богам мира, обжигающе больно было только первые пару минут, потом боль притупилась, полностью стихнув только через пару недель, когда оголенное мясо зарубцевалось. Девятый говорил — такие метки есть у всех, на одном и том же месте, ведь все рано или поздно совершают ошибку. Те, кто совершил ее не однажды, могли похвастаться такими шрамами по всему телу. На взгляд Двенадцатого — они были просто идиотами, если не понимали с первого раза.  
Первый месяц Двенадцатый постоянно думал - зачем они Маме? Их не заставляли работать — из разговоров за столом отца и матери он давно уяснил, что рабский детский труд не редкость. За них не требовали выкуп. Их не насиловали. Их не мучили, кроме тех случаев с наказанием за неповиновение, но опять же — если ты уяснил все с первого раза, никто не будет тебя пытать. Неведение его длилось ровно месяц.  
Каждый третий вторник каждого месяца Мама спускалась к ним в неурочное время и забирала Первого. Куда она его уводила, что с ним делала и зачем — никто из них не мог сказать. Первый никогда не возвращался. Каждую третью среду каждого месяца Второй становился Первым, а в их «доме» появлялся новый мальчишка. Так Двенадцатый стал Одиннадцатым и понял, что жить ему осталось ровно одиннадцать месяцев. Надеяться на то, что Первого отпускали домой, было глупо.


	2. Одиннадцать

Тогда-то и догнало, вывернуло осознанием - он здесь умрет. Это насовсем, эти странные ежедневные ритуалы, женщина, называющая себя их матерью, тихие мальчишки, скудная еда. Седьмая. Все это совсем-совсем навсегда. Это не стремный летний лагерь, куда однажды его спихнули родители, это не ночевки у тети Пруденс, имеющей неестественную страсть к кошкам. Это окончательно. Не выбраться.  
В ту же ночь, слушая вопли свеженького Двенадцатого, он сам выл, вгрызаясь в угол тощей подушки. Не реагируя на злобное шипение Девятого - Восьмого же, Восьмого! - чтоб он заткнулся, или хотя бы вел себя потише. Какое там, когда вот оно, во всей красе, понимание - он здесь в ловушке, и целый месяц успешно это игнорировал. Даже Седьмая мозгов не добавила.  
\- Ну ты и тормоз, Одиннадцатый, - прошипела темнота голосом Восьмого, будто отвечая его мыслям, ударив в самое больное.  
\- Я Дж-Джаред! Джаред! - заикаясь, выкрикнул он в ответ, размазывая сопли со слезами по лицу. - Я Джаред. Джаред, Джаред. Джа...  
На удивление сильная рука заткнула ему рот, заставив подавиться, то ли словами, то ли слюной.  
\- Да заткнись ты, недоумок, - чужое тело навалилось сверху, спеленав собой, как коконом: острые локти придавили руки, колени обхватили бедра, ладонь до синяков впилась в рот. Не двинуться. - Еще раз голос повысишь, и я...  
Что "и он" Джаред не дослушал, лихорадочно закивав головой - воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать, нос был забит после истерики, рот залепляла рука. Восьмой, подозрительно прищурившись - насколько можно было разглядеть в темноте - освободил его рот, но слазить не спешил.   
\- Я Джаред, - как-то жалобно сообщил ему Джаред, утыкаясь лбом под подбородок, словно в поисках защиты.  
\- Да понял я, - устало прошептал в ответ Восьмой, перекатывая их обоих на бок, обхватив костлявую спину и прижимая к себе поближе. - Ну и тормоз ты... Джаред. Мы уж ставки начали делать: до тебя доходит медленно или ты просто пришибленный такой от рождения. Вот оно как оказалось...  
\- А ты? - прошептал Джаред, намертво вцепившись в чужую футболку, чувствуя, как двигаются нервно под руками лопатки.  
\- Что я?  
\- Я Джаред. А ты?  
\- А я Восьмой. Советую тебе хорошенько кое-что запомнить. Я Восьмой. Ты Одиннадцатый. Никакого Джареда.  
Джаред вздохнул со всхлипом, и попытался свернуться в клубок, не отпуская при этом Восьмого.  
\- Ну, что ты, мелочь... - дыханием шевелило волосы на затылке, и Джаред потихоньку проваливался в дрему, вымотанный внезапной истерикой. - Если нужно будет, я тебе через месяц повторю. С другими цифрами. А пока спи.  
И Джаред уснул.


End file.
